The test of incompetence
by Heartgrater
Summary: Sherlock is bored as usual and decides  to test his pathologist on a case. One shot.


Not so sure about this, but oh well. Initially aimed to be a one shot, I think Ill leave it at that.

DISCLAIMER: Ive never ever owned sherlock unfortunatley, ah well.

Enjoy :)

**Told in sherlocks pov for begining, then onto Molly :3**

* * *

><p>Saturday's are boring, Monday's are boring and Tuesday's?<p>

Well you can guess.

I climb out of bed wondering why I have awoken so late.

11 o'clock.

With a sigh I rake a hand through my hair.

I grab my blackberry off my drawer.

_Got anything?_

_SH_

John may be downstairs but I'm not wasting my breath.

My blackberry beeps in reply.

_No, but why can't you just ask?_

Typical John.

I sigh, I'm _bored._

There's a list of possible things to do.

Deduce strangers in the street.

Go and annoy Mycroft.

Go and show of in front of John.

I can't really think of anything else until a single thought comes into my head.

Molly Hooper.

I'll see if there are any bodies.

Molly Hoopers P.O.V, in the morgue:

I'm just clearing away Mr. Horton's innards, (or what was left of him) for processing when _he _comes in.

After his whole 'I'm not dead fiasco' (which admittedly, I helped him with), as unbelievable as it sounds I've been trying to avoid him.

_Trying._

I sigh, over-dramatically, which is my subtle way of telling him to go away.

It doesn't work.

"Molly I need to see the corpse of Mrs. Horton."

I look up at him.

He adds;

"Please."

I sigh again.

"Sorry Sherlock, his paper work has gone through."

I glance at the paperwork, which had not yet gone through and return my gaze to him.

He examines me for a minute, a fake smile slides up his face.

"Stop it." I say, before he can even compliment my new haircut, or my new dress.

He does fortunately.

"Yes but this can prove I'm right." He whines.

Is he... pouting?

I try to push away the melting feeling in my heart.

"A-about what?" Damn the stutter.

"Well Mrs. Horton was married to the man whose lungs you are holding."

I look at the lungs, blackened with tar in my hand.

"D-does this have a point?" I ask.

His eyes scan over me for a second and he looks at the lungs I'm going to drop if he pouts again.

"Verdict?" He asks, looking at Mrs. Horton's body to me and back again.

"Suicide." I mutter taking an extreme interest in the lungs in my hands.

"The police are idiots." He groans and dramatically brings his palm to his face.

"There's poison in the digestive tracks." I gabble looking at Mrs. Horton's report.

"Mr Horton smoked, obviously blackened lungs, what about Mrs. Horton?" He asks.

His mind is taking it all in, registering it, and storing it.

I place the bloodied lungs on the table and pick up Mrs. Horton's file.

"Apparently not." I say.

"Why as suicide?" He asks.

"Pills in the house!" I reply.

My nerves have fizzled out as I feel like I'm doing a test, thinking over the answer in my head just to please him.

"So Molly. Are you going to tell me why this is murder?"

My mind is telling me all the solutions as I giddily walk up to the body.

I feel his eyes on me.

"Poison in the cigarettes! Mr. Horton was a genuine smoker, had at least 15 per day judging by his lungs so... What about Mrs. Horton?"

"Would it help if I told you that Mrs. Horton hated her husband?"

"How do you know?" I ask.

"She was having an affair judging by the tan line of the wedding ring, and the phone that is currently in testing."

"She placed poison in the cigarettes! ... Why did she die? Did she feel guilty? Did she kill herself?"

It's a bit weird getting happy over a dead body, but I guess this is what Sherlock feels like.

His mouth twitches.

"Spot on Molly Hooper."

"So tell me, how did she do it?" he asks, he's studying me intensely.

"That would explain the pills in the house! The police did say it had fingerprints on it!"

She walks up to Mrs. Horton.

"Tell me what you see." He says.

"Well I have the pill bottle here..." I whisper

I pull it out of one of the draws and place it in front of me.

"The top is ruffed up, panicking I think, these are pills for her husband's heart condition as a result of his cigarette consumption."

I turn it over in my hand.

"It clearly states here to not consume more than 3 pills, the bottle is empty, and she had consumed what was left of them."

He looks at me almost proudly and I blush.

"I-is that all?"

He nods.

"Thank you for helping me solve a case."

He leaves.

I have to fight to keep the smile from rising to my face.

Sherlock:

Well that was surprising.

I'm entertained.

I watch through the glass while she happily skips around for a while and leave to present the case to Lestrade.

Molly can be bearable when she wants to be.

* * *

><p>done!... please read and review :3 *big cheesy grin*<p> 


End file.
